Various types of vacuum desoldering tools are known in the art. One of these is disclosed in the Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,218 which discloses and claims such a tool shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The present invention is related to a vacuum desoldering tool of the type where the vacuum is generated within the tool by the application of compressed air to a venturi throat. Such tools are generally known. They have been made in the past of metal. However, the known commercially available tool of this type is heavy because it consists of metal, the vacuum generated thereby is not sufficiently high and the tool is rather noisy.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a vacuum operated desoldering tool which is light in weight and avoids some of the drawbacks of prior art tools.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a tool of the character described which has a powerful vacuum action due to its venturi throat construction.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a vacuum desoldering tool having a smooth round end cap to minimize the danger of the operator hurting himself and which has a muffler action without requiring a filter.